Up All Night
by TheOneRealThing
Summary: ONE/SHOT: Han & Leia lay awake one night and talk about their unborn baby.


_A/N: This One/Shot doesn't really have any story to it, I thought I would do a cute little one shot between Han and Leia during Leia's pregnancy and this came out. Initially, this was about Anakin and Padme but I decided the scene was better fit with Han and Leia. This doesn't have anything to do with the EU books which I haven't read, this is just something that I felt like typing out and voila, this is what it resulted in. Hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts._

* * *

_** ~ Five Years after ROTJ ~**_

The soft low hum of the City around the Coruscant apartment echoed through Han and Leia's apartment. Together they lay in each other's embrace, fast asleep. They had been married five years and lived in their apartment for three. Sometimes, it felt like an eternity. After all, Han had known Leia for much longer. He lost count on how long it was but it was long enough to make him forget anything before Leia.

He sighed in content, leaning on his side as he observed his wife. Clad in her sea blue nightgown and her hair in disarray, she couldn't have looked more alluring. The sides of her eyes were relaxed and the stress she had been put under lately had tired her out. Once she hit the pillows, she was out like a light. His gaze followed the small bulge at her stomach. A smile played on his lips.

_Their child._

Leia had given him the best present he could ever ask for. A child. They hadn't been trying long, their career with the Rebellion left an empty gap in the last five years of their life together. So one night, Leia came home and grabbed Han and flung him on the bed.

"_Han, can we make love right now?"_

"_You sure don't waste any time, do ya?" He grinned ear to ear, helping her undress. "What brought this on?"_

_Leia bit her lip anxiously before lowering herself to meet his gaze. "I just figured before we get too old that we'd try for a child. Now."_

_A child had never crossed Han's mind before, anything with Leia was worth having but he couldn't see himself as the fatherly type. But he had agreed. Nevertheless, it was a very tricky situation but Leia had fallen pregnant instantly._

Snapping out of his thoughts, he let his gaze wander back to Leia's sleeping form, his exhausted Princess was five months along her pregnancy. The cravings, the aching of the feet, the unexpected mood swings made him love her more and more. Ever since their separation when he had been put into carbonate all those years ago, life without her seemed unbearable.

"Han?" Leia sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her, "Absolutely nothin' sweetheart. Did I wake you?"

She yawned and settled back down. "No, I'm just so uncomfortable." Leia grumbled. "Who knew pregnancy would be so tiring."

Han chuckled lightly, feeling a little resentful toward the pregnancy. Leia was so small and petite and the bump was growing more and more, soon she wouldn't be able to walk. Besides, it was gonna be a huge baby by the looks of it.

"So what are you feeding the little chump?"

"Han!"

'What?"

Leia nudged him playfully, "Perhaps it's the Smuggling genes."

He threw up his hands in defence, "Or maybe it's the twin gene."

"Twins?" Leia screeched, looking a little scared. "Gods, I hope not. One baby at a time, please."

Han shuffled over so that his head lay against her stomach, he nuzzled it gently and pressed a kiss to the stomach. He then huskily whispered, "Okay, kid here's the deal. Let there only be one of you so that your Mom doesn't freak out and I'll get a kick out of it too, peace and _quiet._"

With that, Leia grabbed her pillow and smacked it at Han and erupted in laughter. "Do you wanna live to see your baby?"

Han threw her one of those lopsided grins that still made her heart race, "That a threat, Princess?"

"It's a Promise."

They stared at each other seriously, their hands cradling the large bump in between them. In that moment, Han's love for Leia grew even more. Sure he wasn't great with words but every single second, something she'd say or something she'd do spark that up in him. Han sat and propped up his elbow and observed his wife again. She shimmied her nightgown up, exposing the swollen stomach and let her hands curl around the sides. He watched her inspect the tiny red stretch marks that lined it. Sighing, she shrugged it back down before Han stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked quietly, letting her gaze drop. "I'm disgusting."

It felt like someone had insulted Han himself. Hearing his wife say those words for the first time made him scoff. _She wouldn't believe it if you said otherwise, so show her Solo._

He intertwined his hand with her own as it lay on the front part of her belly. Kissing the stretch marks, he averted his eyes to lock them with her own. "Beautiful." He moved again, kissing the matching side and then the whole of it. Peppering it with kisses, Leia watched him with half lidded eyes. "God, I love you."

"I sure hope so." Han said, continuing to shower her with kisses, "Otherwise we may have to postpone this kid."

Leia giggled and clutched the back of Han's head, pulling him forward, she whispered. "We're both awake anyway, I have to get up for work in about four hours. Let's make the most of it."

Just as they fell back against the pillows, Han splayed his hand across Leia's stomach and the other around her waist to support her. In between kisses, she felt her sexual desire for him extend. During her pregnancy, they made love almost every night. It sure intensified compared to their previous activities. Leia bit Han's lip, making him growl and let Leia wrap her legs around his waist. Han nestled himself in between her knees and it wasn't long before they both cried out in ecstasy.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay spent and exhausted than before. Naked and slick with sweat, Leia trailed her fingertips, drawing imaginary patterns on Han's bare chest. "I love you."

"I know."

She grinned at their personal joke but it was cut off by a heavy nudge. Leia winced, and leaned up, letting her hand fall to her stomach.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Han inquired, his expression showing concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She breathed, gritting her teeth as the baby moved inside of her. "The baby's kicking again."

Han knew that after they made love, the baby would roam about. Being so concerned, they had to make sure it was okay at the med bay to engage in sexual intercourse whilst carrying a child. Apparently, it was very common and normal to do so and for the baby to move around in response either during or afterward. In Leia's experience, the kicking and roaming was intense and painful.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, we should've known a little better."

"Han." She said slowly, through bearing her teeth. "It's fine. I don't mind at all, in fact, knowing our child is so in sync makes me love it more." She smiled, rubbing her belly in a circle. "After all, we got it here in the first place."

He captured her lips and then chastely kissed her stomach. Rubbing it with her, he looked up at her pained expression. "Is it wearing off?"

"A little." She told him, continuing to stroke the bump. "I was thinking, if the baby's a girl, we can call it Jaina?"

Han's ears pricked up. _Jaina._ It was unique and sort of sweet.

"And if it's a boy?"

"You choose?"

Han never really thought about baby names. It seemed so foreign and irrelevant to him. But his child would be born in 4 months, it was time for drastic decisions.

"Jacen? How about Jacen?"

Leia stared off, letting the name sink in and then grinned at him. "Perfect."

"You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never been happier in my life." Han confessed, stroking her cheek. "You and the kid are all I need, our own little family."

She studied him, her smile growing wider and wider. "Where's the sassy smuggler who called me "_Your Worshipfulness_" disappeared off to?"_  
_

Han grinned back before rubbing her belly again. "He's just a sassy General, husband and soon - to - be - father instead."


End file.
